Enchanted Parchment
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape hold several private conversations using their pieces of enchanted parchment.
1. First Day of Term

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape hold several private conversations using their pieces of enchanted parchment. _

_I think that sometimes, things are easier to write down, rather than say face to face. Starting on the first day of Harry Potter's first year, these notes follow Severus and Albus as they argue, make up, debate the war, and finally, as one loses the other. Canon (except for Sev/Lily. Sorry! One day, maybe, if AR changes my mind in the upcoming film!)_

* * *

><p>Severus? Are you busy?<p>

**I am preparing for my next Potions lesson, Headmaster. How may I serve?**

I was wondering if you had completed your protection measure for the Philosopher's Stone, that was all. I am rather intrigued to know what you have concocted in that fine mind of yours.

**I have finished, yes. It is a test of logic.**

But of course. With you, what else would it be? Would it test even me?

**I would not dare to say so.**

A good answer. Do you have everything you need for this term? Remember to let me know if you need any ingredients; a friend of mine in Diagon Alley has promised me a discount on those rare ingredients you are always talking about.

**Thank you, Headmaster.**

I assume you are prepared for your first First Year class tomorrow?

**Is this a pathetically veiled attempt to find out how I am feeling about teaching the oh-so-famous Harry Potter?**

My boy, you never fail to see through my cunning plans. It is. I just thought, considering the glares you were sending my way in the staffroom yesterday, I would ask how you were feeling.

**That was about your appointment of Professor Quirrell as the Defence teacher. There is something peculiar about him, moreso than usual, this year. Where was he over the summer?**

Oh, you noticed too? I am glad it is not just me. He was in Albania, I believe.

**Albania.**

Is that important?

**No. As for Harry Potter, I am interested to see if my suspicions are correct.**

And they are?

**That he will be arrogant and useless at Potions.**

He has his mother's blood too, Severus, and she was adept enough at Potions…

**Only when I was assisting her. She could follow instructions, but Potions also requires subtle creativity, and a willingness to go beyond the norm.**

Which is why you are so talented at it. I am sure that Harry will prove you wrong, my dear boy. Promise me that you will at least give him a chance?

**If he shows any aptitude, I shall be surprised.**

And impressed?

**Not necessarily. Anyone can open a book.**

I see you will not be swayed on this matter, so allow me to change the subject. What did you do on your holidays?

**I was studying.**

I did not see you?

**At home. **

You returned to Spinners' End?

**The house is empty now after my father died. I had to attend to some matters.**

Did you inherit anything?

**The house.**

I see. You did not tell me your father had died.

**He threw himself off a bridge in July.**

Really? That's…unfortunate.

**Indeed. The people who saw him before said he was blind raving drunk. No change to usual, then. He is reunited with my mother now, so it is no matter to me.**

Still, he was your father, Severus. Did you allow yourself some time to grieve?

**Grieving was never my intention. Why should I grieve for him?**

Because he was your father?

**Headmaster, you, of all people, are aware of my feelings toward my father. Yes, he loved my mother, and yes he tried to provide for us. Unfortunately, his relationship with alcohol was far more important than his relationship with my mother and I. I also hasten to remind you that his favourite term of endearment for me was 'freak'. I have not considered him a 'father' for nearly fifteen years. Thus, I was not sad when he died. I was not happy, for I do not wish death on anyone, but it is not the life-changing event that one would expect it to be.**

I understand. Well. I am sorry for your loss, but relieved that there is another demon exorcised from your closet, my dear.

**Thank you.**

You mentioned that you were studying? Was it anything in particular?

Severus? Did I say something that has offended you?

**No, I was simply stacking some books. I was studying an improvement to a potion.**

Are you going to enlighten me as to which one?

**No. Not until I have completed my research.**

Why, do you believe I may steal your ideas?

**Absolutely.**

Make sure you come to dinner, Severus. I expect to see you at every meal time this year.

**You say that at the start of every year.**

Ah, but you have no excuse this time. I shall leave you to stack your books, my boy.


	2. Harry Potter

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Thank you for all the comments; I am trying to post one conversation a day! Sometimes these will be light hearted, but there will be soul searching too, as my two favourite boys present their relationship in a whole new light! I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope this one is just as good. PS I am replying to reviews when I get some time to sit down, really busy losing jobs and moving jobs and everything at the moment so the world is a little bit shaky, and it sees writing is the only constant! ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>You were glaring at me again at dinner, Severus. I assume you are aware that a glare cannot harm me?<p>

**Yes.**

Oh, and one word answers? You hurt me, my dear. What have I done to so greatly offend you this time, Severus?

I know that you are still there. Let me think back over your day. You were fine at breakfast, in fact, you almost laughed at one of my jokes. I did not see you at lunchtime, which I am not happy about, and then you had…ah. How was young Mr. Potter, Severus?

Severus?

**I could have just gone to the bathroom.**

You could have done. But you didn't.

**And how do you know that?**

Because I do. I know that, right now, you are sat at your desk in your office. Your desk is clear of any marking because you have already marked the assignments you gave yesterday. There is a half empty beaker of firewhiskey close to your left hand, and the knuckles of your right hand are wrapped so tightly around your quill that you risk snapping it - do not snap it, Severus, for that gift was rather expensive. You are glaring at this piece of parchment as if it has just insulted you, although your eyebrows are now slightly raised because you are reading this and knowing that everything I say is true.

**Get out of my office, Dumbledore.**

I am Headmaster. I have eyes everywhere, you know. Do stop deflecting, Severus, dear. How was Harry?

**Woefully inept.**

Harsh words indeed.

**Arrogant.**

I do not think so.

**Spoilt.**

Certainly not.

**Obsessed with fame.**

He strikes me as rather down-to-earth.

**You asked for _my _opinion!**

I did, yet your opinion is formed from your past prejudices, not what is before your eyes. Try to see past your grudge, Severus…it is important. Harry is not James. Harry is James and Lily combined. What would you think if I assumed that you were exactly the same as your late father?

I see I have touched a nerve.

Do not ignore me, Severus.

He is Lily's child too. She was a good friend to you.

**I shall reserve judgement.**

Good. Do not feel so downtrodden, I was not criticising you.

**Yes, you were.**

I was criticising your opinion, and how it was formed. I do not criticise you. For example, I read your new article in Potions' Weekly - I do adore your pseudonym, about the phoenix - it was very impressive. Why will you not reveal yourself to your readers?

**I do not desire fanmail.**

Ah. You do not wish to be the new Gilderoy Lockhart, my dear?

**I cannot imagine anything worse. Have you read any of his books?**

Are you going to tell me that you are a fan?

**I insist that they are imaginary.**

What? The books?

**No. The subjects in the books. I doubt he has ever even seen a werewolf.**

I do not think you should make such an accusation. Have you ever met the fellow? Simply illuminating.

**Next you will be trying to hire him as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.**

We are only three days into the term, and yet you are already prophesying that Quirinus will be leaving us before the end of the year? You have been spending too much time in Sybil's company.

**No teacher ever lasts for more than one year.**

Which is why I have not hired you as of yet. When you have grown an irritant to me, I shall give in to your desire.

**Thank you, such comforting words.**

Ah, but you are so suited to teaching Potions!

**I would rather be training our students how to defend themselves from the Dark Lord! I will not allow a repeat of last time!**

Now…why would say such a thing?

**What thing?**

About Voldemort?

**No reason.**

Severus, do not lie to me, for I know you too well. What have you seen?

**Nothing.**

You are speaking in the present tense. Why would you speak of Voldemort as if he were alive?

**I wasn't. I was just hypothesising.**

Severus, is there something you wish to tell me?

**No.**

Really?

**No.**

Absolutely?

**I have had a dream, that is all.**

What sort of dream?

**I forgot to take my Dreamless Sleep potion.**

What sort of dream?

**And then I was brewing late, and it is probably a mixture of those that caused it.**

_What sort of dream, Severus?_

**I saw him.**

Voldemort?

**If you must be so crude as to use his name.**

No one else can read this parchment. Unless he is with you in your room now, which I doubt, he will never know. Now, tell me, in detail?

**It is vague.**

Severus.

**I have dreams about him all the time, it is nothing out of the ordinary.**

Ah, but it is, because you are worried.

**I saw him here. At Hogwarts. He was looking for something. I do not know what.**

How intriguing.

**Not when it is your worst fears realised.**

Do you feel he is here?

**No.**

Do you think he is still alive?

**It is something we have long considered…**

I was asking you. Do you think he is still alive, Severus?

**I do not believe he is dead.**

I shall investigate for you. It has clearly unsettled you.

**Yes.**

I shall leave you to rest.

**Headmaster?**

Yes, Severus?

**Thank you.**

You're welcome, my boy.


	3. Potions

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Feeling absolutely terrible today, had a really bad start to the new job, and didn't hear anything back about the position I sought so desperately. Your reviews and my two gorgeous boys, Sev and Albus, have made me smile today - which is more than most people achieved, or even tried to. I love this idea, there's no real plotline, I suppose it does follow books 1 - 6 but I'm winding my way through it in my own unique style. Enjoy! ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus!<p>

**Headmaster!**

That was slightly more excitable than usual. What has brightened your day?

**A breakthrough in my research.**

Congratulations. Is this the research you refuse to speak to me about?

**The very same. **

Will you offer me a hint, perhaps?

**No.**

So cruel, Severus.

**Was there something specific you wished to discuss?**

Does a very old friend need a reason to write you a letter?

**I was referring to the use of the exclamation mark, which I then copied for sarcastic purposes.**

I was speaking to Filius, earlier.

**How very thrilling.**

He was telling me about one of his new students - she must be in your Potions class - Hermione Granger?

**Bushy hair, large front teeth?**

That's the one!

**She is. She knew the answers to the questions Potter did not.**

_Mr_. Potter, Severus. Filius was telling me how intelligent this girl is, and she reminded me of someone.

**Really.**

You sound disinterested. She reminds me of you.

**Please enlighten me as to how a bushy haired Gryffindor girl reminds you of me?**

When you were new, and so determined and enthusiastic, knowing all the answers to all the questions. You always had your hand in the air, if I remember correctly.

**Indeed.**

What changed?

**Intelligence is not favoured among teenagers, Headmaster.**

That is such a shame. In my day, if you were more intelligent than others, you were almost worshipped.

**I can imagine you very much enjoyed that, Headmaster.**

That was almost a compliment, there, suggesting that I was one of those.

**A compliment? I think not.**

And why were you not at dinner?

**Because I wished to complete my research.**

You do know that Poppy will have my head if you do not gain at least some weight this term. After your examination at the end of last year, I do not think I have ever seen her so angry. My ears were ringing by the time she had finished berating me for not taking better care of you.

**Because I do not go to dinner?**

Because she can practically put her hands around your waist.

**Such a wonderful image, thank you.**

Severus. You do need to eat. You may well be incredibly powerful and intelligent, but you are also human.

**Really?**

Yes.

**I disagree.**

I know the students think you are a vampire, but I think that is simply the fact you look like a bat when you make your robes billow. One day, you must teach me the incantation for that.

**I am a vampire?**

That is this year's rumour.

**Vampires are thrilling and intriguing creatures.**

I did not say they were not. You have deflected my from my initial purpose. Eat something.

**I am not hungry.**

Very well.

**What are you doing?**

**Headmaster?**

If you will force me to take matters into my own hands.

**What did you do with my cauldron? That is at an imperative moment!**

You can have it back when you have eaten something. I have sent a house elf with some food for you.

**My potion!**

Severus. I am not foolish enough to ruin your potion. I have secured it in a place where time does not exist.

**Wonderful. Lamb stew.**

I will pretend I have not heard the sarcasm in those words. Do you wish me to come down and force it down your throat? Because I can do that too.

**With a fork?**

No. A spoon. And I'll tie you to the chair.

**You truly are the Dark Lord in disguise.**

No no, I doubt Tom ever encouraged you to eat.

**Actually, he did. But what he encouraged me to eat remains a figment of my nightmares.**

Have you had any more dreams?

**No. But then again, I have not neglected to take my potions, so.**

And you would tell me if you had.

**Yes, _my Lord_.**

I am glad to see you know where your loyalties lie, servant mine. That was a joke, by the way. You may laugh, it was funny. Are you eating?

**I know, why don't you tell me, considering you are the all-knowing one?**

All-seeing. All-hearing. I am satisfied, Severus. I do this only because I care about you.

**Indeed.**

And I know you enjoy lamb stew.

**Yes.**

Good. Eat up, and then I shall return your cauldron to you!


	4. Ruined Potions

**Enchanted Parchment**

_A short one tonight, but I liked the impact. Also, sometimes people simply do not have the time or energy to write lots. Or, in Severus' case, the patience. My emails went slightly mad with the number of reviews last night - thank you so much, I hope this story helps to brighten your day in some way, because it certainly brightens mine._

_For those of you wondering if I truly am Albus Dumbledore, you would be correct. Except without the manipulation. Or the scheming. Or the planning. Although I do work in planning. But not evil planning._

_Yet. ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus. I am sorry.<p>

I am. Truly.

It has been three days. Surely your anger has cooled off by now?

I did not mean to say the incantation wrong.

Will you at least write a message back to me?

Please?

**You ruined it.**

I know. I'm sorry.

**Four weeks worth of work. As well as all the summer spent studying.**

I know.

**Half my salary for a month on ingredients.**

I'll replace them!

**That was going to be the epitome of my career.**

You can recreate it!

**Not with the exact amounts I was using! Not with the same variables! It is all a matter of experimentation!**

Oh.

**A liquid Beazor stone. Easily replicated, when first created. Nothing more than a drop would have been able to bring someone back from the brink of death.**

I'm sorry.

**I told you it was at an imperative moment.**

I thought I had put it somewhere where time would not be able to touch it! I really did! I would not do such a thing on purpose!

**It's fine. I'll just redo it.**

Severus.

**It might not have worked anyway.**

Can I help? At all?

**No. Thank you.**

All right. I'll leave you to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster?<strong>

Yes, Severus?

**Apology accepted.**


	5. Seeker Potter

Enchanted Parchment

_Another chapter, earlier today. This one I update on weekdays, because it is slightly easier to write than the rest. Am dreading today for various reasons, so need a little Love to get out of bed!_

_I thought I may point out - this story is focused around my Fatherly!Dumbledore, not any of the other facets that I have explored. This means he will be meddling, he will be slightly crazy, but it's because he **cares** about Severus and what is happening in his life. Perhaps that makes him non canon, but surely it is my representations of my two favourite characters. As for Severus, he remains his sarcastic self, but they are friends and they indulge in this banter which is meant to be light hearted and humorous. I know that I like to have the nice Dumbledore in my stories, but I actually do see him that way...I only see the manipulation when I try hard enough. This is the Albus I see in the books and in the films. Thank you :)_

_Enjoy! ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Now, before you yell at me, just listen a moment.<p>

**Why would I yell at you, Headmaster?**

Ah, Severus, I can tell that you are angry.

**Why would I be angry at you, Headmaster?**

You can be delightfully frightening when angry. Now, see, Minerva came to talk to me this afternoon and —

**Oh, I see, Minerva asked. That makes it all better, does it?**

Severus…it is my decision, at the end of the day, and I think that it will improve her…I am imagining the glare and it is quite chilling.

**I am not angry. To be completely honest, I am so used to this behaviour that I have grown immune to it.**

Severus.

**You know, you. Favouring Gryffindor over all the other houses.**

I do not _favour _Gryffindor. She has just put across a very persuasive argument.

**Then let me put across mine. It is the rule.**

I can bend rules if I so desire.

**This is breaking the rule.**

I am Headmaster.

**Indeed. Perhaps you can break other rules? Like showing Slytherin some respect for once? Or maybe…**

Allowing a Death-Eater to teach at Hogwarts?

**That was cruel.**

You suggest that I only favour Gryffindors. That too is cruel.

**You clearly do. But I am not going to try to change your mind.**

Why not?

**Because it would be hopeless. I am busy, tonight, Headmaster.**

Do not be like this…

**I clearly have Death-Eater things to do.**

I did not mean that.

**It is the crux of the matter, though, is it not? You still see me as a Death-Eater.**

You know that is not true.

**Good night, Headmaster.**

Severus. I will not bid you good night on such a bad note. I am sorry for what I said — I know that you are not a Death Eater any more. Please do not think I do. I think very highly of you.

**Indeed.**

I no longer judge you for what is carved into your arm. I am very glad that you teach here at Hogwarts.

**Good night.**

Sleep well.

* * *

><p><strong>You too.<strong>


	6. Broomsticks

**Enchanted Parchment**

**_That was rather cruel of Albus in the last chapter, I agree. I hope you like this little offering!_**

**_Yours, ~ SS19 _**

* * *

><p><strong>A Nimbus Two Thousand?<strong>

Good morning, Severus. How are you, this fine day?

**A Nimbus Two Thousand?**

I believe you are repeating yourself.

**Damn it, Dumbledore!**

Severus, there is no need to be so crude! I assume you are referring to my choice of broomstick for young Harry?

**A Nimbus Two Thousand. And you try to claim that you do not favour your students?**

Severus, if you wanted to be a Seeker with a Nimbus Two Thousand, you only had to ask.

**I hate broomsticks. You know that.**

Then I do not see what the problem is, here. Harry needed a broom, and the only one that the shop had available was a Nimbus Two Thousand.

**As if I believe that. You just know that I have a better Quidditch team than your House.**

Not my House. Minerva's House.

**Of course. Quirrell is up to something, I am sure of it.**

What sort of something?

**I think he is trying to steal the Stone.**

Why?

**Because he is sneaking around, looking generally suspicious, and he is wearing a very unattractive turban, and he will not look me in the eye.**

No, no, you misinterpret my question. Why would he want the Stone?

**You would not believe me if I told you.**

Severus, you think so little of me. I believe anything you tell me. You may confide in me, you know this.

**I think he is in league with the Dark Lord.**

**Your long pause tells me that I was right. You do not believe me.**

No. I was just surprised. Stunned, to be more accurate. That is quite an accusation to make — you must have some sort of evidence?

**Not yet.**

Then I suggest you find some.

**I suggest you keep a closer eye on him, Albus.**

Ah, the use of the first name. This is serious, then. You are serious. You do believe that Quirinus is in league with Voldemort.

**I am not one to make such suggestions lightly.**

I know that, my boy. I know that you must be serious. I shall, of course, keep a closer eye on him. I suppose you are looking forward to Halloween, considering it is your favourite holiday of the year?

**Oh yes, it gives me more reason to be bat-like, vampire like and generally more unpleasant to everyone who happens to cross my path.**

Do you think you will ever be good-natured and polite, Severus, my dear child?

**I can be polite and good natured.**

Oh, and thank you kindly for the nice surprise you placed in my morning pumpkin juice this morning. Very Death-Eater of you.

**You are very welcome.**

It took me at least four hours to work out why people were staring at me.

**Why, Headmaster, I thought you looked rather fetching with the bright pink hair. It matches your terrible taste in robes.**

I have grovelled, pleaded with you for forgiveness, and restocked your ingredients cupboard...Severus, will you please stop now?

**…Perhaps.**

Thank you.

**Or perhaps you ought to be careful what you eat for lunch. I have to go to teach now, Headmaster.**

Wait! What was that about lunch?

Severus!

Severus?


	7. Like A Child

**Enchanted Parchment**

_This instalment highlights how people can be braver when writing things down. I am working hard to keep this story going - the day I do not update is the day you should be worried about me!_

_Yours, humbly as always ~ SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>Why do you insist on treating me like a child?<strong>

Where, may I ask, did that come from?

**You embarassed me just now - you talk down to me in public. It's patronising and condescending.**

That was never my intention, Severus. I thought you appreciated my sense of humour?

**You continually fuss over me, meddling where you shouldn't and do not belong, forcing me to eat...I understand that you bought me and my life is mine, and you own me, but please, surely I deserve a little dignity?**

Is that what you think? That I own you?

**You do own me. You paid the Minister so he would not send me to Azkaban. I understand that. I serve you.**

You think you are a servant?

**I do it willingly! But I do not understand why you seek to undermine me and treat me like a child!**

Severus. I want you to listen to me very carefully now. You are not a servant. I do not own you. I did not buy you like some sort of animal or pet. I did pay the Minister for your freedom, and I would do it one hundred times over, but it was not to buy you. I am hurt that you would consider me that despicable.

**But I - **

As for my meddling - has it ever occurred to you, my dear boy, that I simply care about you? Perhaps it is the only way I know how to demonstrate that. I worry about how you do not eat and do not sleep and do not interact with others and are almost a shadow. If I tease you, it is because I thought our relationship had reached that stage - you know I do not say anything to hurt you. Or to undermine you. Or to patronise and condescend. That is never my intention.

**I thought that -**

You are incredibly important to me, Severus. I treat you like a child because in some ways you are a child. _Mine_. That is how I see you. That will never change.

**I don't know how to answer...**

Then don't. You do not have to say anything, Severus. Just understand and heed my words.

**How can anyone think that?**

Think what?

**How can you see that. In me?**

See what?

**Something worth...caring...about?**

Let me ask you - why should I _not _care about you?

**Because of what I am!**

And what are you?

**A...**

Yes?

**I'm a monster.**

No.

**A Death-Eater.**

No.

**I harm people! I kill people!**

No.

**Do not deny my past.**

It is exactly that. Your 'past'.

**What?**

You speak of yourself, a monster, a Death-Eater, a torturer and a killer in the present! That is your past!

**It is the same thing.**

No. No! That is a past life! You are different now! You are...you are not that.

**It is a part of who I am.**

How can I convince you otherwise?

Severus. Do I need to spell it out? Is that what you are waiting for?

**No.**

Then I shall say it anyway. I love you, Severus. There. That was what you wanted?

**Do not play with my emotions.**

I am not. But I will follow it up with something extremely important. I could never love a servant of Lord Voldemort.

**That is my point exac-**

But I do. Love you, I mean. So how could still be a Death-Eater?

**I don't...**

Think about it and come back to me. Please. Think about it.


	8. Hallowe'en

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Obviously, my conversations do jump a little in terms of subjects, because you often do not sit down and continue where you left off a few days before. That's the sweetness of these conversations. _

_Enjoy. ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus! You did not tell me you were coming in costume to the Hallowe'en dinner! Oh, wait...you haven't.<p>

**Very funny, Headmaster.**

I was only playing with you, my boy! Do you think anyone has noticed our parchment?

**You are oh so subtle with your scribbling, Headmaster - I think perhaps the Hufflepuff boy at the back by the door remains unaware.**

Your sense of humour knows no bounds.

**Indeed.**

We are one down at the table, are we not.

**Where is Quirrell?**

A good question.

**I have a bad feeling about this...something is not right here...**

How do you mean?

**I might just - **

Severus?

* * *

><p>Well done, Severus. You now have a chunk missing from your leg. Ingenious.<p>

**I thought he was trying to steal the Stone.**

Yes, but really, my boy? Did you have to provoke Fluffy?

**The Cerberus did have a good go at me.**

You could have died!

**Really?**

We've discussed this! I care about you! How could you have been so stupid? You could have _died_!

**I know. But I did not, did I?**

That's not the point. Have you seen Poppy?

**Oh, and have to explain to her why I have huge bite marks in my leg? No, thank you.**

You must see someone.

**I have bandaged it. I am well equipped to deal with wounds, Headmaster.**

I shall come and see you myself.

**There is no need! Focus on the matter in hand here - a troll attacked three students and Quirrell tried to steal the Stone. If I had not been there, he may have succeeded! Coincidence? I do not think so. **

I am inclined to agree with you, Severus. So, where does this leave us?

**With a problem. Namely - I think he is trying to secure the Philosopher's Stone for the Dark Lord. This means the Dark Lord is on the move.**

What makes you so sure it is for Voldemort, Severus? You have no other evidence.

**I see no other logical explanation. Why else would he want it?**

You believe Voldemort's return is a more logical explanation than the mere greed of a human being?

**I do. Quirrell may well be weak and foolish and easily tempted but he is not greedy.**

You seem sure.

**I am.**

Then I ask you to investigate further on my behalf.

**What? So you do not get your hands dirty?**

No, because you are better at these things than I.

**Must be my Slytherin tendencies. Logic, perception...**

I prefer the fact that you can be your normal unpleasant self and not attract much attention...

**Is that so?**

I notice you have not mentioned what I said to you two days ago.

**And what was that?**

About our relationship.

**I recall.**

And what do you think?

**I have one thing to say to your sentiments.**

Oh. Really? What?

**Why do you think I am still here?**

How do you mean?

**Here. With you? Why do you think I have not resigned yet, or at least gone elsewhere? Why do you think I allow you to tease me and fuss over me and destroy my potions?**

...That means a lot to me, Severus, dear.

**Good. It was meant to. Allow me to get some rest, Headmaster.**

And you are sure you do not want me to come and check your leg? I could nurse you? We'll put you to bed and there can be soothing music and...

**I have limits.**

I know. Good night, Severus, dear.

**Good night.**


	9. One Sided

**Enchanted Parchment**

* * *

><p>Severus?<p>

I have not seen you for nearly three days. You have not been at dinner, and you seem to be avoiding me.

But it is not just me. It is everyone.

Why will you not let me into your room? What could I have possibly said or done to make you run from me in such a way?

Severus. You cannot hide forever. What will you do on Monday, when you will be expected to teach?

What is the matter? You can talk to me. You know that.

Please?

Severus, do not do this. I thought that we were past this. I thought we were close now.

Did I say something? I am sorry if I did. Please do not hide from me, not like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster. I am simply preoccupied. I will attend to my teaching duties on Monday as normal. Severus.<strong>

* * *

><p>Preoccupied? Preoccupied with what? Is there something terrible happening that you are not telling me? Because - I do not like this - this is not what our friendship is about, Severus. This is not you. This is not normal.<p>

Severus?

Severus, I will respect your wishes, as you clearly wish to be alone, although I know there is something wrong. When you are ready, you can come to me. My door is always open.

But I am worried.

Also. I'll admit it here.

I miss you.


	10. Attempts

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Writing humour is not the easiest when humour is not at the forefront of my life, and I thought it was important to show that Severus remains his antisocial self. I imagine humour will return in time._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster. I am not sure what is wrong with me - I do not understand - <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot open up to you, why should I, you continue to treat me like a child and I do not want to be treated as such - not even if it is how you display your affections for people you care about - it's not right -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No. I don't mean that. I...like the fact that you care about me and continually fuss. It feels good. I've never had that before. You're a friend - I should be pleased - yet I spend all this time tormenting myself - second guessing - wondering if it's just you using me -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am not emotionally dependent on anyone! I do not have to be! Emotions worn on sleeves are for the weak, the foolish, perhaps the stupid. Why should I share my feelings with you, with anyone? Why should they have that right to enter my life and play with it, when I know all along that they will most likely leave, as everyone else has done - <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to become just a memory. I do not want to be forgotten about -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Why did you have to say that you 'loved me'? Do not realise that such a thing makes things different? It changes things! I didn't want things to change -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I could speak to you properly. I wish I could tell you these things. I wish I could plead with you to make sure things do not change. I wish I could beg you not to say those words and not mean them. Yet I won't. I am not emotionally dependent on anyone - <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you really miss me? Because there are times, dark times, when I miss you too - but I cannot compete with the needs of others - I understand that you are busy - and you do make time for me, more time than you should - but I do not want to burden you. You do not deserve that -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You do offer the best advice, though. Do you know that? You have always offered the best advice. I could convince myself that you do truly care -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It is difficult to write. I love you too -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster.<strong>

Severus?

Do not leave me hanging, my boy, I have not had anything from you for days. Is there something you wanted to say?

...Severus?

**Yes. I do. Want to say something.**

I am all ears, as usual.

Are you still there?

**Your potion is ready. I will put it on your desk this evening.**

That is very kind of you, my boy. Thank you.

**Please do not mention it.**

Was that all, Severus?

**All?**

Yes. Was that all you wanted to say to me?

**Yes.**

Very well. Will I see you at dinner?

**Most likely.**

That's good. I look forward to it.


	11. Whispering

**Enchanted Parchment**

_**Dear Everyone, I appreciate your opinions, I read them all, and I listen to every one of you. It is your encouragement and kind words, that you do not have to give but do so in such a wonderful way, that keep me writing. If you feel that my writing is weaker than usual, you can of course tell me because I know you will word it well, and give me constructive criticism, and I will listen to you. I love you all :)**_

_I have returned to humour, not because my mood has lightened, but because it seems to be more popular. We'll see._

_Yours, humbly, SS19._

* * *

><p>Psst! Severus!<p>

**What, Headmaster? I am trying to read my book.**

No, no, see, you need to whisper.

**Why do I need to 'whisper', pray tell?**

Because we are sat at opposite ends of the staffroom and I do not want our conversations to be overheard!

**...Headmaster...we are writing on parchment...**

Perhaps we should use invisible ink? Or a special code?

**...Have you been reading Muggle literature again?**

Maybe it was Severus in the staffroom with the Killing Curse...?

**It almost certainly will be in a moment!**

Whispering, my boy! _Whispering!_

**No.**

Humour me!

**Fine. I'm whispering. Did you want anything in particular?**

Our conversations do not need to have a purpose, my dear boy. That is why we are friends!

**Because we are pointless?**

No. Because we can just talk to each other.

**Or whisper?**

Exactly! Now you are getting it!

**I am humouring you.**

Only you could humour me! So. What are you reading?

**A book.**

_My Merlin, really? A book? You are...reading, a book? _Whatever next?

**Ha ha.**

That sounded sarcastic. Please. I am interested in your reading material.

**It's a book on spirituality.**

...Spirituality? Are you quite sure about that?

**Well...the title suggests so...perhaps I was not thinking at all when I picked the book up and read through the first...three hundred pages...and I still haven't realised that it's not really a book about Dark curses and vampires.**

Oh, don't be so stereotypical. I was not criticising, I was simply intrigued!

**Indeed.**

So, have you read anything interesting?

**Not really.**

Anything we can debate?

**No. Not until I have -**

Severus?

**Quirrell.**

So I see, my boy. Must you glare at him in such a way?

**Do you think it is a coincidence that I feel ill every time I see him?**

Well, that is a rather garish fashion statement, the turban, and that is coming from me - who, by the way, would never attempt such an...interesting...piece of clothing, no matter how good I seem to appear wearing a hat...hang on. You are serious, aren't you?

**Hmmm.**

When you say 'ill', how do you mean?

**Headaches for the most part. Nauseous.**

Have you ever had these symptoms before?

**Yes.**

When?

**In the past...**

Do not make me beg for it, Severus. When?

**Sometimes, if I was in his very near vicinity...he had this effect on me. I believe it has something to do with my arm.**

Voldemort's presence?

**Don't -**

Sorry, I forget. Not all of us are afraid of nine letters written down on a page - I joke - but surely this is psychological? He cannot be _here_. Are you just worrying too much?

**Perhaps. They are potent though.**

What?

**My symptoms.**

I see. Have you tried actually talking to Quirrell yet?

**No. In case he truly is in league with the Dark Lord. I am not sure suggesting I am Dumbledore's right hand man would go down very well.**

I suppose not.

**Now I see why we have to whisper, what with all this suspicion...**

Exactly! Whispering! Invisible ink! I shall implement it immediately!

**May I, perhaps, finish my book?**

Yes, I grant permission for that. Enjoy it, Severus dear.

**I will.**


	12. He Tried To Kill Potter!

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I am glad some of you picked up on the 'connection' between Severus and Voldemort - I always wondered if there was something involved in the Dark Mark. I've always liked that idea - one day I will get around to writing my Sev/Voldemort fic. Some day!_

_Enjoy! ~ Yours, SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>He tried to kill Potter!<strong>

Pardon?

**He tried to kill Potter! On his broomstick! In the match today! He jinxed the broomstick!**

Slow down, Severus, I am not quite sure what you are getting at here, my boy.

**Listen! Quirrell was casting a jinx on Potter's broom.**

I heard that young Harry had some problems during the match -

**It is thanks to me that he is still alive!**

Oh? And why would that be?

**Because I was counteracting the curse! Until someone set me on fire...**

Set you on fire?

**And knocked Quirrell over. The curse broke and he knew that I was protecting Potter. **

So. It seems there can be no doubt.

**In our very school. Albus, you need to get rid of him.**

No. Not yet.

**Why not? He is trying to kill the boy!**

And yet, he did not succeed.

**He will try again.**

We will be better prepared.

**I am going to referee the next Quidditch match!**

...What did you just say?

**...Nothing.**

You just volunteered to referee the next Quidditch game. Severus, wonders never cease.

**I meant -**

No no no, I know what you meant. I shall ensure you have a nice new broomstick. Would you like a Nimbus 2000 too, my boy?

**What did we say about patronising and condescending?**

That I was to refrain from such a thing?

**However. I believe it would be prudent for you to be present for the next game. He will not attempt harming Potter under your gaze.**

Of course. Please try not to fall off your broom - I remember that time when you were a new teacher and Rolanda challenged you - and you -

**Yes, thank you, Headmaster -**

- Your face when you woke up in the Hospital Wing and realised what had happened...

**Headmaster.**

Sorry. I'm proud of you, my boy.

**Why?**

You have put your prejudices aside for the greater good.

**I still hate him. I just do not wish death on him.**

Well, that's a start...

**Expulsion, maybe...**


	13. Mirror of Desire

**Enchanted Parchment**

_**Very Small Prophet,** I accept your challenge - and am working on something in between everything else in which Severus might actually bite back - for now though, let me continue to torment you with my ever so patronising Albus! _

_Enjoy - yours, most humbly, SS19_

_PS Don't forget to vote on my poll! If His Lil' Half Blood Princess has her way, I'll be writing about Severus and *shudders* Lily. SAVE ME FROM SUCH A FATE!_

* * *

><p>You looked!<p>

**Well, hello, Headmaster. How are you on this fine Monday morning?**

I told you not to go near the thing!

**Birds are singing...**

I said it was dangerous!

**The sky is a crisp wintery blue...**

I said it could drive men insane!

**The trees have shed their leaves and are preparing for the bitter cold...**

Severus Tobias Snape!

**You called?**

I told you not to look into the Mirror of Erised!

**Ah yes, the Mirror of Erised. Of Desire, if you will? Such a fascinating thing.**

...Are you quite all right?

**Just pretending to be you.**

And succeeding, I see. Well, stop it. So. What is it?

**What is what?**

Severus. What is your innermost desire?

**Oh. You would like to know, would you?**

But of course. ...I'll tell you mine...if you tell me yours...

**Something about that phrase coming from you unsettles me. Besides, I already know what yours is.**

Is that so?

**Yes.**

How could you possibly know what I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the absolutely magnificent and completely wonderful...sees in the Mirror of Erised?

**Ah. That would be telling.**

How?

**I'm a spy. Why would I give up my methods?**

You have deflected me! What do you see?

Severus?

**Socks?**

You made me spit out my lemon tea! You absolutely positively do not see socks!

**Ah, Albus, how little you know of me.**

I may not know every facet of you Severus but I know for a fact that you do not see socks.

**Fine.**

So, what do you see?

**If I tell you, you must promise not to tell another living soul, Dumbledore.**

I promise.

**On your life?**

Yes, on my life.

**Do you swear it?**

Yes!

**Make the Unbreakable Vow?**

Just tell me, I'm starting to get concerned.

**Very well. I see the Dark Lord.**

Oh, but of course. You would see him defeated, and the Light triumphant.

**No.**

...Then what do you see?

**The Dark Lord. Victorious. He's taken over the Wizarding World, put Muggles and Mudbloods in their place, killed that infernal Potter boy, and is generally incredibly powerful.**

...Severus...

**And then there's me - his Lieutenant - His Left Hand -**

Stop this. This is not funny.

**Why not? Am I not allowed to wind you up?**

No. You most certainly are not.

**I thought that was the point of this friendship?**

Severus, if the Ministry were to read those words - they would have you thrown in Azkaban -

**No, they wouldn't.**

Severus!

**I know they wouldn't, because I have a particularly good protector who I trust to keep me safe.**

Severus, Voldemort will not be able to - oh. Thank you.

**You are very welcome.**

So, it's nearly Christmas.

**Oh no.**

Which means!

**No.**

I have to start thinking about your Christmas present!

**I'm really fine, Headmaster, after last year, I think you...**

No, nonsense, my dear boy. I will be finding something equally perfect.

**I'm thrilled.**

Excellent!

**Also. For your information. I never looked into the Mirror of Erised.**

But...I saw you coming out of the room, looking more preoccupied than you normally do -

**Yes. I got up to the Mirror, but never removed the cover. Sometimes, I do actually, unbelievably, listen to you in staff briefings.**

Oh, I thought you focused all your attention on glaring at me - or Quirrell - or the chair in front - or the carpet - or the fireplace - or the ceiling - or - you're glaring at me now.

**Indeed. **

Ah, the bell. Perhaps you are saved by it.

**Perhaps you are, Headmaster.**

Enjoy your next lesson, my dear. Now...where are my knitting needles?


	14. An Important Question

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I will make sure the story sticks to canon after we get through some of the randomness - it is supposed to follow the complete story up until the end of HBP, clearly. Thank you once again for your comments - very happy with the attention this story has gained, it is certainly the most fun to write!_

_Keep voting on my poll - I am now incredibly intrigued about the current leader**s**..._

_Yours,_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus! Quick! I need your help! It's incredibly important!<p>

**...How did you get the parchment to wail loudly until I got up?**

A matter of very good timing and some wonderful enchantments. Now, Severus, yes, I need your help.

**This better be good, Headmaster, for half past eleven at night. For example - are Death Eaters attacking the castle?**

Well - no -

**Is the Dark Lord returning?**

...Potentially, but that isn't the reason I -

**Did Potter fall off his broom?**

No...

**Did Potter get mauled by the Cerberus?**

Severus!

**One can only hope...**

No, it is none of those things but the answer is just as important -

**Fine. What is it?**

Very well - it sounds simple but it is deceptive - stripes or polka dots?

**...What?**

Stripes...or...polka dots?

**You wake me up at half past eleven from a heavy sleep brought on by prolonged brewing, overwork and trying to protect the students from Quirrell, a sleep I have been looking forward to, nay, practically obsessing over and worked incredibly hard to make sure I was able to relax - TO ASK ME ABOUT KNITTING PATTERNS?**

Not just _any _knitting patterns! Your Christmas present knitting patterns!

* * *

><p>Severus, you do realise if you burn the parchment by throwing it into the fireplace in a fit of rage it just duplicates itself, yes?<p> 


	15. Albus' Habits 1

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Dedicated to His Lil' Half Blood Princess - because she's awesome to talk to *smiles and waves*_

* * *

><p><strong>-I heard something interesting, Headmaster.<strong>

-Oh dear. I apologise, my boy, I didn't think I was being watched...

**-Pardon?**

-Oh - wait - you didn't mean - my er - never mind!

**-What are you talking about, Headmaster?**

-Nothing! Nothing at all! What did you hear?

-**Your golden trio talking about a certain Nicholas Flamel.**

-Is that so? How very intriguing!

-**Indeed. Also, Headmaster?**

-Yes, Severus, my absolutely most favourite Slytherin?

-I** know about you singing in the bath...**


	16. His Protector 1

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Sorry about yesterday's delay - it was a hectic day._

_Here is tonight's installment._

_I am also asking - if everyone would be so kind - to let me know either by review or PM what your top three favourite SS19 stories are - one shots or series, any of them at all. This would be very useful to me to know - if you could take some time out, I would absolutely appreciate it._

_Yours ~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus...<p>

**Are you going to sing to me?**

...It is not Christmas Eve yet, my boy! You know I only sing on Christmas Eve.

**In that case, you may continue with your conversation.**

Wonderful, so glad you could be so kind!

**Did you want something in particular?**

I wanted to tell you something.

**Is that so?**

I wanted to reassure you.

**Reassure me of what?**

I know you are worrying. About Voldemort. And I wanted to tell you that he cannot touch you here.

**...I have not been...**

Yes, you have. I know why. I understand why. But you're here with me, now. You made a solemn vow to me, once upon a time. You promised me that you would do as I say, and I have not forgotten that. But I made a promise to you, too. I promised to keep you safe and to protect you. You just did not hear it.

**Headmaster, I have not been worrying - **

Just so you know. Just in case you're having nightmares or something. He cannot hurt you. I will not allow it.

**There have been no nightmares.**

Good. Anyway, you have a lesson to teach, and I have somethings to buy from Hogsmeade. Oh, the trials of being a Headmaster...do you have any idea what Minerva might like for Christmas?

**...A collar?**

Where do you get that sense of humour from?

**Headmaster.**

Yes?

**Do you mean...you...what you said...**

Yes. I meant it. Of course I meant it. I'll be your protector, Severus, as long as you will allow it.

**Thank you.**

I think you need one, at times. Oh my, that gives me an idea for your Christmas present. I have to go.

**...I really don't need a present...**

Yes you do! Everyone needs a present! Go and teach. I am off to plot...


	17. And I, you, Headmaster

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I am looking out of my window. The sun is setting, and the pinks and oranges are blending with the blues and whites to create a landscape of such beauty, such serenity. A bird, with red and gold feathers, swoops across the sky - calling a song, to those who are willing to hear it. The air is still, not a breath of wind, and the remaining sunlight gently caresses the trees that are in full summer bloom._

_But there is a sense...of finality. For tomorrow, something will end - but not permanently. It will never end. As long as we cling to this, to these words, to the words that the loyal followers of JK Rowling continue to write - it could never end._

_Harry Potter, its world, its castle, its characters - those we love, those we detest, those we have stood by and fought beside and died with - can never end._

_For they live on, in our hearts._

_Tomorrow, at exactly eleven in the morning, the age I was when I first picked up a Harry Potter book, the age the students were when we first fell into their world, at exactly eleven, something in my childhood comes to an end._

_I will watch my best friend die - fight his noble end - breathe his last breaths._

_But I know he lives on._

_In my heart._

* * *

><p>Severus...my dear Severus. The man who surprised us all, came back from the darkness, with a determination to do what is right. I have never been so lucky, as to let our paths cross - and I am grateful that they did. I am grateful that you were willing to give me a second chance.<p>

**And I, you, Headmaster.**

Do you know, there are days when I look at you, and I think that you cannot be the same person I met, first, all those years ago - with scowls and an even darker countenance. And yet, I have learnt so much about you - and now I have seen you smile - and I know that maybe you are the same person. But you are stronger, better, a testament to all that is right in the world. I care about you, so very much.

**And I, you, Headmaster.**

Sometimes, you aggravate me. Sometimes, I see your stupidity and think to myself, why? Why, when you are so stubborn, do I let myself continue to stress about what you are doing. I could just let you go. Your sense of humour, so very sarcastic...sometimes it is what I do not wish to hear. Sometimes, I could hate you.

**...And I, you, Headmaster.**

But do you know something else? The most important thing of all?

**What?**

I love you, Severus Snape - for all that you once were, for what you are to me now - and for what you will be in the future.

**...And I, you, Headmaster.**

* * *

><p><em>I love you, Severus Snape. I always have.<em>

_And I always will._

_Always._

_~ SS19_


	18. Little Problems

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I will warn all my readers now - expect an influx of Severus and Voldemort stories after today's confrontation between two of my favourite guys. No, my opinion was not swayed about a certain Lily Potter - in fact, if it were possible, I hate her even more. On that note, keep voting on the poll - it only has three days left to run! I know I am very behind on my correspondence - I will rectify that over the weekend!_

_Enchanted Parchment has now overtaken Broken, my masterpiece story that took over six months to complete, in six weeks, in terms of reviews. I love all 142 of you!_

_Oh, I have been slightly naughty in this chapter - heh heh - but what is a couple of innuendos, amongst friends, right?_

_*raises eyebrows suggestively* ..._

_~SS19_

* * *

><p>Deck the Halls with boughs of holly - fa la la la la, la la la la!<p>

**Must you do that every year, Headmaster?**

Absolutely, my dear Severus! I do like to indulge you in some Christmas cheer! Also, did you like what I did to your bedroom?

**...I am in the staffroom. What did you do to my rooms?**

You simply must try some of Minerva's shortbread - her sister sent it to her - it is simply delectable.

**Do not deflect, Dumbledore. What did you do to my room?**

I simply livened up the decor. Just slightly.

**Will I have to restore my eyesight, in a repeat of what happened the last time you thought you would try interior design?**

Severus. When you told me magenta and yellow bedspreads and curtains and carpets would want to make you scratch your eyes out, I genuinely believed it to be just an attempt at humour by you! How was I supposed to know you were being deadly serious?

**And when am I not 'deadly serious'?**

A fair point. I promise I have not been quite so radical this time. You can let me know what you think later.

**I am incredibly tempted to go and inspect the damage now, but I fear I will have to kill you. And I am far too comfortable here.**

In the staffroom? Comfortable? Miracles never cease, Severus!

**Indeed.**

When can I expect your presence tomorrow? After dinner as normal?

**Yes. I suppose you will expect me to attend Christmas dinner?**

But of course! I know how much you like the turkey, Severus. I am rather excited to give you your Christmas gift, this year. I am sure it will be a fine addition to your wardrobe!

**Merlin. I did tell you I hated polka dots, didn't I?**

Must have been something I forgot...old age, you know, my boy. Addles the mind.

**I have noticed.**

You were supposed to disagree with me!

**It cannot be worse than last year's offering...**

Severus! I thought the underwear with the green serpents on was rather amusing!

**One wonders how you managed to get exactly the right size, Dumbledore.**

Oh, well, there was that one wild night four years ago after all that Firewhiskey, I am sure you remember...your glare is terrifying, I shall stop.

**I think that wise.**

Though, I seem to remember that you did prove the rumour about Slytherins and their - ah - serpents - as correct - I'm joking, Severus!

**Really? I seem to remember being bitterly disappointed. I suppose it is true then - Gryffindors really do use their foolishness to overcompensate for...things that are lacking...**

I'm sorry, what?

**Just before you continue implying and suggesting, Headmaster, may I remind you of a certain rash in a certain place that a certain Headmaster needed a certain Potions Master to eradicate for it was causing him much discomfort. Factor that - and the knowledge that I intend to be drinking tonight, so my tongue may be looser tomorrow - into your calculations when you consider if it is worth continuing down this route...**

I'm thinking...we should change the subject, my boy.

**I concur.**

You are Slytherin to the end.

**Indeed. It is one of my many talents.**

As well as being silver-tongued? Of course...I would know...

**I am wondering who in this rather crowded staffroom would be most interested to know about Albus Dumbledore's _little _problem.**

I surrender.

**...What did happen that night?**

You do not remember?

**No. I remember the hangover, though.**

I seem to remember you falling asleep on my sofa. I put a blanket around you and went to bed myself. The next morning, you were very amusing. That would teach you to play a Dumbledore drinking game.

**For such a wise and powerful wizard - you have a very childish sense of humour.**

You are too kind, my dear. I bow to your compliment. As thrilling as this conversation has been, I must go - I was supposed to be with the Minister an hour ago. See you at dinner, Severus. A very merry Christmas Eve to you!

**A very merry Christmas Eve to you too, Headmaster.**

* * *

><p><em>Heh heh heh. Albus Dumbledore's little problem. Severus Snape is a genius, I tell you. More updates on Monday. ~ SS19<em>


	19. Fairy Lights

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Last day of voting on the poll today! Don't let your favourite be a loser!_

_Bit angsty this one, but, it's Severus. At Christmas. What did you think, he was going to be kissing people under the mistletoe?_

_Ohh. Hmm. *grins*_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus! Severus! Happy Christmas!<p>

**Yuo too.**

Is that a spelling mistake?

**No.**

It is. Unless you are trying to create a new language? That is most unlike you, my boy.

**Leave me be. Headache.**

Your handwriting is also appalling, Severus. This points to one conclusion. Someone opened Minerva's Christmas present early this year.

**And finished it.**

Ah. I expect you are not feeling your usual self, then? I do wish you would stop drinking yourself to near oblivion every Christmas, Severus.

**Not interested in lecture. Every year.**

No potions?

**No. Would I not have taken one?**

I suppose that would have been logical. Shall I and my wonderful Christmas cheer come and keep you company?

**No. I smell like a tramp. And have yet to shave. Take you and your infernal self elsewhere.**

I shall relent.

**Why is the room red and green? Something wrong with my eyes...**

That was my Christmas treat, Severus, you remember, the interior decorating? And aren't the lights simply wonderful? Muggles call them fairy lights! Severus? Are you still there? I may pop down and check on you...


	20. Of Collars and Throwing Up

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Dedicated to the character who triumphed in my recent poll - who makes a surprise appearance in this one-off chapter of Enchanted Parchment. Thank you to everyone who voted - SS19 is rather relieved!_

_I am aware I am behind on my updates for other stories *sad face* I'm trying, I'm trying, but I'm just so tired and my head hurts and someone won't speak to me and arrgggghhh! Anyway! On with the humour! Enjoy!_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p><em>Albus? Merry Christmas.<em>

Minerva! Merry Christmas!

_I hate these pieces of parchment._

I know. That's why I use them with Severus, mainly. I like the secrecy. We were using invisible ink a week ago - that was certainly entertaining, until he started...well, never mind. Oh, and speaking of Severus...

_Must we?_

What on this very soil possessed you to give him a bottle of whiskey? I told you last year not to give him alcohol.

_I give everyone alcohol, Albus._

Yes, thank you. I very much enjoyed mine - the mouthful I had at midnight - however, someone else does not know how to just have one mouthful!

_Oh dear._

You do not sound particularly sympathetic, Minerva.

_Albus, he does this every year - perhaps you should stop being so over-sympathetic?_

Minnie. Clearly there is something wrong with the boy. Why else would he drink life-threatening amounts of alcohol on Christmas Eve?

_...Have you tried asking him?_

Yes. He clams up. He does not clam up about anything else - except this.

_Albus, you need to stop being so concerned. Maybe Severus enjoys getting drunk on Christmas Eve?_

This is the tenth year I have gone to his quarters and found him lying in some sort of drunken stupor. I put him to bed...

_You did what?_

And cleaned up his room, and he still found time to be sick down my best robes.

_Albus..._

It makes me very angry.

_Then talk to him. Not me. Him. _

No. It's fine. It's one day a year.

_You're chickening out, you coward._

Do you know, he told me I should get you a collar for Christmas...

_He did what? I say leave him be._

I thought you might. I may go down and put some more fairy lights in his room. And perhaps some mistletoe. And sing. Loudly.

_I think that would be a fabulous idea._

You always speak such sense, my dear Minerva.

_A collar! I'll give him a collar..._

You do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster.<strong>

Severus! How are you?

**My head hurts. I assume it was you who put me to bed?**

Yes! At...half past eleven this morning.

**And I assume it was you who put the gramophone on rather loudly?**

Guilty as charged!

**...And the fairy lights?**

All the better for seeing with, I find, Severus...

**And the mistletoe?**

You might have got lucky, Severus...

**Leave me alone, you peverted old man.**

Ah Severus. A very happy Christmas to you, too. Coming to dinner?

**The thought of food makes me want to throw up.**

Again?

**...Sorry.**

One day, we will talk about this. But not today. Clean yourself up, and then come and visit me. I promise to be more subdued than usual. I want to spend Christmas with you.

**Yes, Headmaster.**

Oh...but...Severus. The next time you feel your stomach turn over, could you warn me? A moment would have sufficed.

**I have apologised...**

I know, my favourite Slytherin. Come along now, I wish to give you your Christmas present.

**I'm coming.**

And Severus?

**Yes?**

...I'd avoid Minerva if I were you...


	21. Catchphrases

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I promise we will find out why Severus gets drunk every Christmas - and it leads to a slight...tension...between our two heroes. I am glad that most of you liked Minerva's entrance - she will not be returning, as this story is Albus/Severus, but she will of course be making an appearance in my new summer project - more details to follow!_

_Here, we finally see what happens when Severus confronts Quirrell (as per the movie scene)._

_A Quirrell who is possessed by Voldemort..._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster. I spoke to Quirrell, this evening.<strong>

You are up very late, Severus...

**As are you.**

I have Hogwarts business to attend to. What was your excuse?

**Quirrell.**

Ah. I see. What did you say to him?

**Nothing of any importance...**

Let me think. Did you threaten him?

**No...yes.**

What else are you known for? Did you ask him where his loyalties lie?

**...Maybe.**

Oh, and of course, your tag-line, as it were.

**What is my tagline?**

You have said it to me on several occasions - generally where I am 'meddling' or you are in a bad mood.

**What do I say?**

Like if I was to tell the whole school about how very pitiful you are when you are hungover - poor Severus, hardly able to move because his head hurts so badly - the things you told me because your inhibitions were pretty much gone...

**You don't want me as your enemy, Dumbledore.**

Ahah! Did you say that to him?

**Yes.**

That is absolutely your catchphrase.

**What? I do not say that to everyone! And while we are on the subject of catchphrases, yours is?**

Oh - something about the majesty of the Wizarding World, the beauty and wonder that is Hogwarts and the gift of learning, something that maybe references my strength and power and infinite wisdom...

**..."Would you like a sherbet lemon?"**

Very funny, Severus. What did Quirrell say?

**He did not say anything. He stuttered. **

...He always stammers, Severus, I do not think it is good of you to tease him.

**Tease a man who is carrying the Dark Lord in his mind?**

Are you sure about this?

**I can _feel_ him!**

Very well, I know you can. I know. Severus, without proof, I cannot...

**What would you like me to do? Expose him in front of the entire school? The Governors would have a field day and the school would be closed down - and you would be expelled simply for allowing him to wander our corridors...**

You have made your point, Severus.

**I do not think you have heard my point, Headmaster!**

I have heard your point, I have taken it on board, and I am telling you once again that we will not be doing anything at the moment. Keep an eye on him, but do not outwardly threaten him.

**...Yes, Headmaster.**

Do not be like _that - _I am worried for you - if Voldemort finds out you are very much mine, he will destroy you. I will not allow that to happen.

**I will not allow him to return.**

I know you can be stubborn when determined, Severus. Please, listen to me now. Do not do anything foolish.

**Very well. Thank you, once again, for the gloves, Headmaster, they are very beautiful.**

You are very welcome, as I told you last night - I know that you need protecting sometimes, and - I have seen the burns on your hands, too.

**I am relieved they are not knitted.**

Your present was also very apt - especially considering you hate knitting - but at least you listened to me and bought something I actually wanted. Shall we do something today? I could offer you a rematch at chess, considering you lost yesterday -

**I was distracted!**

Of course. I think that's an excuse, myself. Beaten in twenty moves, Severus, perhaps your most spectacular loss -

**You do not want me as your enemy, Dumbledore.**

Ah, Severus, my dear boy. You know I have only one response to that.

**Indeed?**

Would you like a sherbet lemon?


	22. Of Unrequited Love

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Because I am incredibly busy this week - have any of you got an idea for a conversation - one of the random topics, not part of the canon? Is there anything you would like to see? Let me know in a review/PM, whatever is easier._

_ Full credit will be given by this author who is tired and out with her mentor and one of her closest friends tomorrow!_

_On another note; found out today that I have an interview for the dream position - working with children in a library - so fingers crossed. The big day is next Thursday - I'm nervous already!_

_Thank you everyone for your support; je t'aime!_

_PS New poll is up! Vote, vote, vote!_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>So, Severus, my dear boy! Enjoying being the most unpopular member of staff, are we?<p>

**Thank you for reminding me - I feel that perhaps I am less popular than Sybil at the current moment.**

...You realise people think you are doing it because you are scared Gryffindor will defeat Slytherin?

**...Yes.**

If only people knew the truth...

**Headmaster.**

But of course. You will not let me reveal the best of you. It's a shame, Severus, a real shame.

**I prefer to be considered a cruel bat of the dungeons rather than a man who was suffering from unrequited love.**

I do not see why.

**You do not know what it is like.**

Ah, but Severus, I know very well how it feels to be in love with someone, and them to not return it.

**...Pardon?**

It has not turned me into a man who prefers to shout at little children, however.

**Who was she?**

...And what makes you so sure it was a she?

**What?**

Is your broomstick in order? I assume you have tried flying since you told me of your intentions.

**Did you see how Quirrell glared at me in the staff meeting when you broke the news?**

No. I was more worried about Minerva, and the way she glared at you.

**I am feeling perfectly confident in my flying ability, Headmaster. I am sure in time, my true motives will reveal themselves.**

Very well. I forget that you can fly without a broom. Unless you fall off and want me to catch you...like I had to...last time...

**...Yes, thank you. Will you be watching?**

Of course. I shall let you go - it's nearly time for dinner.

**Headmaster. Who was he?**

I think, perhaps, your unrivalled intellect can figure that one out for yourself, Severus.

**I see. I'm sorry. He wasn't worth you.**

Are you quite sure?

**Positive.**

Thank you, Severus, dear. See you at dinner.


	23. Black Diamond

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I know, I know, I'm sorry! I've been away again. But today was a good day. Eighteen minutes. Eighteen._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus!<p>

**...Headmaster.**

Do you know what today is, my boy?

**The last time I looked, it was 28th December. It has been for nearly six hours.**

It was a rhetorical question, my dear boy. Another, no longer rhetorical, question. Are you excited?

**Excited is not a word in my vocabulary, Headmaster.**

Liar.

**Meddler.**

Touche. No, no, my point is – you must be excited! Are you nervous?

**No.**

Is there sweat on your palms yet?

**Headmaster.**

Is your stomach churning because some wonderful pixie-like creatures are doing a powerful sweeping waltz?

**Stop.**

Does your chest feel a little tight?

**I'm nervous – now leave me alone – before I -**

Yes?

**Never mind.**

How long is it until the Owl Post arrives, Severus?

**Two hours, thirty two minutes and forty-six seconds...**

...Precise until the very end. Have you slept at all?

**On and off.**

I thought you had been rather quiet the past few days – I apologise, of course, for forgetting.

**I do not see why you have remembered.**

...I still feel a little guilty for the slight mishap at the beginning of term. I have done my best to repair the damage though.

**You mean when you ruined my potion?**

Yes. A slip of the hand. However, you have proved that you are very resourceful, my absolutely most favourite Slytherin, by still entering the potion in the competition.

**It is not a competition. It is a highly prestigious...**

Competition?

**If I win...**

Eternal glory, Severus?

**More the rare black diamond I have desired for...nearly sixteen years.**

And the eternal glory?

**The what?**

Eternal glory? Your name, up in lights?

**Fairy lights?**

I knew you liked them! I also know they are still up in your rooms. It's a Muggle phrase, name in lights – it means – recognition. Can you imagine the students? Their teacher will be the finest and greatest potioneer the world has ever seen...

**Which is why, should they choose my liquid Bezoar, it is not to be mentioned. To anyone. I have entered it under a false name, after all.**

Why?

**Because I do not want eternal glory, or recognition, or my name up in lights, Headmaster.**

The black diamond will suffice, yes?

**Indeed.**

Whatever happens, I shall be proud of you, my dear boy. You remind me of a black diamond. Sharp and many-faceted and slighty dark, yet pure and incredibly valuable.

**Do you know the properties of a black diamond, Headmaster?**

At the moment? It...escapes...me...

**It's a poison. A deadly poison. So deadly only the smallest amount can kill within minutes. Painfully.**

Oh. Perhaps not, then?

**I hope – maybe – I can work with one.**

How long now?

**Two hours, thirty one minutes and five seconds.**

I shall leave you to wait. Good luck, my boy, not that you need it. I look forward to seeing the results at the table.

**I shall be opening them in private.**

Oh. Very well, I look forward to hearing what the result is, should you choose or indeed wish to tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster?<strong>

Hello, Severus. I am not busy at the moment. How may I help?

**That eternal glory you spoke of? **

Oh, of course, yes? Tell me, tell me!

**It is mine...**

* * *

><p><em>Although it was not the position I so desperately coveted, I did receive a job offer today. The panel took eighteen minutes between seeing me, interviewing me, and making their decision - which is apparently a record in my place of work. I'm thrilled as it puts me back in touch with computers, which is what I did for A-Level, and guarantees me a job until March next year, thus guaranteeing my money for the next seven months. I'm sad to leave my current team - but they're over the moon for me. I'm in a good mood, so Severus is too! Yay! ~ SS19<em>


	24. Cake

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I swear I am addicted to writing._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus!<p>

**Hello, Headmaster.**

I believe I have something important to tell you.

**And what could that be, may I ask?**

It really is incredibly important - so much so that I probably ought to tell you in person.

**I am sure it can be done through this medium easily enough too.**

But the sentiment might not carry through marks of a quill on a piece of parchment! Even if it is...enchanted parchment!

**Are you going to tell me?**

Tell you what?

**What this is incredibly important piece of information is?**

No, Severus, I am not going to tell you it.

**...Then why are you bothering me?**

I am going to sing you it!

**Oh no.**

Ready?

**No.**

Happy birthday to you!

**Stop.**

Happy birthday to you!

**Headmaster.**

Happy birthday, dear Severus!

**I will kill you.**

Happy birthday to you!

**...Thank you.**

There, that was not so bad, was it? How many years is it this year?

**Thirty-two.**

Thirty-two. Ah, Severus. I remember when you were just eleven years old, with a mop of black hair waiting to be Sorted! Of course, you still have a mop of black hair...

**Yes. Can I go now?**

Go? No. Never. You have to stay sat at your desk answering my parchment, for the rest of time itself.

**Thank you.**

Oh, and Severus! Watch out for the -

* * *

><p><strong>You don't want me as your enemy, Dumbledore.<strong>

The cake was supposed to be a surprise! You were not supposed to tread on it, slip over, and bang your head on the door.

**We are no longer speaking.**

Oh, Severus. I'm sorry. It was such a wonderful cake too, it was your favourite, I had it sent specially from the cake shop in Diagon Alley that you told me about four months ago!

**You...you remembered?**

Of course I remembered! I wrote it down, see here, in my notebook! Is your head all right, my dear?

**I only mentioned that shop in passing!**

Ah, Severus, my old friend - I remember everything, you know that!

**My head is fine now Poppy has gone and has ceased fussing.**

You may well be wishing Poppy was still there by the time I get to you - you may have concussion! You might have forgotten who you are!

**Who are you?**

That's not funny, Severus.

**No, seriously. Why am I writing this?**

...Are you playing with me?

**And why do I have a rather large lump on the side of my head?**

I'm coming to see you. Now.

**That is unnecessary, Headmaster. I am perfectly fine.**

**Headmaster?**

**Oh no...**


	25. Three Wishes

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Good heavens - it has been a busy day - I have written lots today, as you may have noticed, but have saved my favourite until last, and then I am going to...I don't know. Collapse on the bed, I think! I have no idea how I managed to update all my stories today - but there we go. Maybe it was inspiration day._

_Also - new teaser trailer is up on YouTube. Go look! It's my favourite so far. I wish I was talented enough to do a Sev/Albus video!_

_Anyway - enjoy Enchanted Parchment!_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus!<p>

**Hello, Headmaster.**

How is your head? Has it returned to its usual shape?

**Yes, thank you, Headmaster.**

Good, good! I hope that you had a bearable birthday.

**The cake was very nice, thank you, as was your present. You shouldn't have.**

Yes, I should. I wanted to ask you something, while I have you here.

**I'm not here.**

Yes, you are. It's a good question, this time, I think! I was wondering - if you had three wishes, what would they be?

**...Where do you get these topics from?**

Reading, mostly. So! Three wishes?

**I wish for more wishes.**

No. No, you can't. You can only have three.

**I don't like this wishing system.**

Humour me.

**Three wishes. One - I don't know.**

Shall I help you? Do you know what my first wish would be? More socks.

**Do not be ridiculous. You would wish for...Harry Potter to be protected from everything.**

Well, no, if I protected him from everything...he would not grow. Maybe I would just protect him from dangerous things - like Voldemort.

**I would wish that he had never existed.**

Who, Voldemort?

**No, Potter. **

Severus!

**- I'm joking - the Dark Lord. I would wish that he had never existed.**

Ah, but, Severus - nothing would be the same if he had not been here - you would not be here, in the first place, and it would be a lesser world.

**...You believe that the Dark Lord benefited the world?**

He helped us to learn new things - so yes - how to be more vigilant. So, I have now told you that wish is not a good one. Any others?

**You know what my wishes would be - but unless I am allowed to change the course of history - I would not be allowed any of them!**

I would also wish to change the course of history - but in other ways, I think.

**I wish that my friends would be safe.**

That's a good one.

**Indeed. Can I go now?**

You have two more wishes!

**Damn it, Dumbledore, I am trying to study! I wish that you would send me those Potions ingredients you promised in October, and that you would remember that I like dark chocolate in my hot chocolate, and not milk. There. **

Wishes granted!

**I really did not need a hot chocolate now, considering, but thank you for the ingredients. I may go to brew.**

Wait! Don't you want to know what my first wish was?

**Not really.**

It concerns someone you know...

**I am not interested in Potter...**

I would wish that you would have someone to look out for you - always.

**...I...**

Could you possibly speak to Quirrell again for me, and try to determine how close he is to searching for the Stone? Thank you Severus - I shall see you later.

* * *

><p><em>What would you wish for, if Albus gave you three wishes? ~ SS19<em>


	26. Over My Dead Body

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Ask me a question and I shall tell you no lies..._

_Well, on my blog, anyway. Heh heh heh._

_Also, it has come to my attention that my two favourite boys are on Twitter and Tweeting each other. Wonder if anyone can find them..._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>I had a nightmare, last night.<strong>

What sort of nightmare? Was it me, singing? I did warn you, that experience can be traumatic, to those who are inexperienced in such wonderfulness.

**...Like before.**

Ah. I see. Indeed. That is very interesting.

**What are you going to _do _about it?**

I don't know.

**You don't _know_?**

No.

**I have given you enough warning, have I not? You need to get rid of Quirrell.**

Yes, but Severus - I have no evidence -

**The longer he delays, the closer he will get - it is only a matter of time before that foolish half-giant gives the information away about the Cerberus -**

Severus, his name is Hagrid, and I would prefer you used that title. I cannot expel Quirrell until I have evidence that he is working for Voldemort - evidence which is, as you must know, slightly circumstantial. What am I supposed to say, to the Governors and the Ministry - my Potions' teacher is having nightmares?

**...I thought you trusted me.**

I do trust you - and I do believe you - but I still cannot do anything.

**What do you need him to do? Successfully kill Harry Potter?**

Severus...please...I need _you_ to trust _me_.

**I do trust you.**

Then trust that I know what I am doing. As long as I am here, Voldemort will not dare to attack anyone - not me, not Harry - and not you.

**He can still...what if he...**

Over my dead body, Severus.

**What?**

Over my dead body.

**...That is what I fear.**


	27. Albus' Protector?

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Back to the daily grind - but yay - Albus and Severus!_

_In my dream last night, Severus was writing to another person on similar Enchanted Parchment - Voldemort..._

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>That is unlike you, Severus. I am honoured, of course, that you would consider me so high in your expectations, but you have nothing to worry about.<p>

**Do not be so arrogant, Headmaster. He wants you dead more than he has wanted anyone else dead in his lifetime. It has always been his desire - to kill you.**

I am not being arrogant, Severus - I am simply confident.

**You cannot be confident! You cannot know his plans!**

Severus. Tom has never been able to kill me.

**You are weak because there are those who could hurt you. Please be more careful - will you not consider enhancing security?**

I am weak?

**Yes. You are too trusting.**

Ah, that is the image I wish to present - I am not easily fooled, Severus. You forget that I am the strongest Legilimens of all time.

**No.**

I'm sorry?

**You are not.**

You know someone who is more powerful than me, Severus?

**...He...**

Lord Voldemort is not more powerful than me, Severus. I would prefer you did not insult me.

**You do not know what he is capable of.**

Severus. You have to put your faith in me. You have to believe that I can deal with this. Why won't you trust me?

**I do trust you.**

Then - why all this worrying? Why this concern? Why this emotion? _I _am supposed to _worry_ about you. Not the other way around! I am your protector.

**It's just...**

Just what?

**Maybe...maybe...you need someone to protect you.**

Oh. Severus, my boy - I do not need protecting. But I understand and appreciate your sentiment.

**Indeed.**

I'd give you a hug if you were here.

**You would not.**

I think you'd like a hug.

**I do not want a hug.**

I might have to come and find you to give you a hug.

**I do not care for 'hugs'.**

Oh, now, Severus, you lie! I happen to know that one of your favourite things is to be hugged - do you know how I know this?

**You will enlighten me, I'm sure.**

Well - I happen to know the memory you choose for your Patronus...

**How do you...**

Well. My ways are my own, but I can tell you this little gem. I was there when that memory was formed...

**Yes, well, that was a different me.**

Severus, it was three years ago - that was not a very different you.

**Good night, Headmaster.**

You just lost the argument!

**Good night!**

Good night, my dear boy. Sleep well! I'll keep an eye out for Voldemort, sneaking up on me in my sleep, with a cursed ring or something similar! Maybe he will also try to use one of my own students to kill me?

**This is -**

No laughing matter, I know, I know. I'll let you go to bed. Also, I promise I am not planning on going anywhere, Severus.


	28. Valentine's Day

**Enchanted Parchment**

_Oh my, my boys must have stopped writing! No, I am joking, it's just me. I'm back, though. Although - it seems this story now has a companion named 'Cursed Parchment' to feed what is known as Lucifer's Muse - whoever said Severus was Voldemort's favourite? Some woman named JKR, I think… *grins evilly* The two stories do intertwine at various points, so if you read one, you may wish to read the other - but it's not a requirement for either of them to make sense._

_Have no fears, I shall never abandon Albus and Severus. He's rather fit - and Severus ain't bad either!_

_~ SS19_

* * *

><p>Severus! Did you know today is February 14th? How about it, my boy? Be my Valentine?<p>

**I am going to pretend I did not hear that.**

'Read' it. You 'read' it. It's parchment.

**Headmaster. Today is February 14****th****. Do you know what this means?**

You may finally declare your undying love for Sybil?

**…Have I ever told you how much I detest you?**

Several times, Severus - and I ignore you because I know it's just a lie. What is February 14th, Severus? Enlighten me.

**We are in a school of hormone-controlled teenagers, and today is Valentine's Day. All we will have is hearts being broken and arguments and students sobbing in class. Why have you not yet banned this … lurid … event?**

Everyone has to fall in love, Severus - and for all the broken hearts, there will always be one or two success stories! And it does generate much entertainment for us, as members of staff! Have you put any Galleons in this year's sweepstakes, Severus? I hear much money has been put on Miss Granger and Harry.

**How blind you are - that will become a brother and sister relationship. It is not love - or lust - for that matter. They are also eleven years old. It's inappropriate.**

You really are a constant downer, aren't you, my dear boy? Of course, I could ask you about _your _love life, Severus.

**You could.**

Would you answer?

**No.**

I think you are a romantic at heart, Severus. Flowers and chocolates and nights spent in each other's arms just listening to breathing and two heartbeats, forever beating in time…

**Is that so?**

Absolutely. I am thinking back to you as a student - in your sixth year - I saw you with a card on Valentine's Day.

**Indeed.**

Who was it from?

**As if I would divulge that information.**

Oh but Severus! You stunned us all that day - you and your secret admirer - was she in your year?

**…And what makes you so sure it was a she?**

Pardon?

**I shall leave you to think on that, Headmaster, while I attend to the Slytherin common room. I have to remind them that Slytherins are not romantic - in any way.**

Lucius Malfoy clearly is.

**Not quite, Headmaster - and please, do not mention that around Lucius - he is rather self conscious about the subject.**

Then who? If not him - and he certainly lavished much attention on you - then who?

**I'd love to pretend it was your golden boy.**

Ah no - by then - I seem to remember he was delivering Valentine's Day cards to a red-headed girl.

**Indeed.**

Tell me - who was it who signed the card?

**It was not a proper Valentine's Day card - it was a practical joke.**

Are you sure?

**Yes.**

So why did you smile?

**Because it was a joke. Good day to you, Headmaster - enjoy the many sweets that seem to swarm Hogwarts on this day.**

Happy Valentine's Day, Severus - it does not have to be about love, you know - it can be about friendship, too.

**If you give me a single red rose, I will hang you from the chandelier by your beard and take your wand away.**

It's tempting just to see the look on your face…

**Good day.**

I think I might wear magenta and red robes today…or perhaps red with little white hearts...are you still there, Severus?

**...No.**


	29. Barmy Old Man

**Enchanted Parchment**

_I am actually looking for an illustrator who might be willing to work with me - small dream of mine is to have some Albus and Severus fan art for my walls - if anyone is a dab hand with the arts, please let me know - I can't offer money but we might be able to come to an arrangement?_

_A little rusty here, so you may have to excuse me… ~SS19_

* * *

><p><strong>Albus.<strong>

Hello, my boy. How does this wonderful Sunday find you?

**Fine - thank you - but I wanted to say - Quirrell.**

Oh, not this again, Severus. Please - I understand, he's a terribly unfashionable man with a penchant for turbans and an obsession with power that caused him to seek out the Dark Lord and is now somehow helping him into the castle.

**…Your sarcasm is not appreciated.**

My apologies, my dear boy - but I do not know what else you expect me to do in this case!

**…Stop him, perhaps?**

Severus, you have yet to give me concrete proof that he is…what you say he is. As you know, to be accused of being a Death-Eater is a terrible crime, and can result in some rather severe punishment.

**He is no Death-Eater.**

I'm sorry?

**Death-Eaters are far more worthy than some parasite.**

Oh, come, come, Severus. Surely you are not feeling _jealous_ that the Dark Lord chose Quirinus and not you?

**Why would he choose some unknown? Why did he not come to one of those he Marked? One of those he deemed his Inner Circle?**

…If it is him, at all.

**I am not jealous. I am just intrigued. For all these methods of communication that he prided himself in -**

You mean your left arm?

**Yes, damn it, my left arm - why not one of us?**

Maybe he thinks you have all changed sides? Maybe he believes that you were not as loyal as you once were? Perhaps Tom is just as vulnerable as the next man?

**I doubt he is vulnerable.**

He is very vulnerable, Severus - especially now - he has no physical body, no true manifestation - he can only prey on those who are easily tempted.

**Indeed.**

What if he were to offer you the same as before? You held a very high position in his circle, if I remember rightly - what if he were to offer you power beyond your imagination and access to knowledge you can only dream of?

**I'd deny him.**

Really? And what if he offered you fame and fortune?

**I'd still deny him.**

That's very honourable of you, Severus, and I am very pleased to hear that there is no way he could tempt you.

**Well.**

Well?

**There is one way.**

Pardon?

**If he were to offer me this one thing, I would be tempted. He could probably gain my allegiance once more.**

…And what is that? The power to bring people back from the dead?

**Not quite…**

Sherbet lemons?

**Not exactly what I had in mind…**

Then tell me. What could secure the allegiance of Severus Snape?

**- Access to Albus Dumbledore's private library so I could peruse the texts that no other living wizard has seen and be allowed to use them in my research…**

Looks as though you will be staying put then, my boy.

**My thoughts exactly. Can I have the key, then?**

Hmm? Oh - it's a password - it never changes - it's 'fizzing whizzbee'

**Of course it is. **

I cannot believe it was so simple to buy you, Severus.

**Buy me? Do not tarnish my honour, _sir_. There was no buying involved. I have already pledged my loyalty to you - I just wanted access to your library. You are too easy to provoke, Headmaster.**

Or perhaps I knew that was the plan all along, and went with it?

**Or perhaps you are just a barmy old man?**

And perhaps…it's time for dinner?

**Your quarters or mine?**

I think mine. This 'barmy old man' wants to beat you at chess once again.

**Is that so? Give me ten minutes.**

Looking forward to it, my boy.


End file.
